bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyougi Kyoshou
Kyougi Kyoshou (京商) Kyo for short, is a recent graduate of the Shinō Academy and a former unseated member of the 13th division under Captain Shori Keihatsu, before he resigned his position to care for those in the Rukongai. During an attack by a group of Hollow, he was saved from certain death by members of YOMI and has since joined them. Appearance Kyougi has light brown-blond hair that is usually kept very tidy. He has very warm blue eyes that are quite inviting. He tends to really only wear his Shihakushō while on duty. Other times he prefers wearing the clothing of modern Humans which he first saw during a class in the Human world and really liked. Personality Kyougi was known as the smart alec of his class. He always has a witty response to everything and is not afraid to share his opinion even when not asked. He is quite friendly but his tendency to make fun of things can be a little offsetting. Kyougi can be quite introverted at time, not wanting to share what is really on his mind. Though he puts up the act of being cold hearted and uncaring, he is actually just the opposite. Kyougi loves to eat and never does anything without having a meal first. He loves exotic foods, trying the best dishes from America, France, Germany and anywhere else. If it is not something you would normally see, Kyougi loves it. Often he will go out of his way to find rare food. Having grown up in a tough district, Kyougi has a very serious side to himself when it comes to battle. He never wishes to kill but will protect what is dear to him at all costs, even if it means sacrificing his life. The death of his sister scared him and left him with a reason to fight. History Kyougi grew up in the Zaraki district of Rukongai. His family was as poor as they came. He and his sister had traces of spiritual power and required food to sustain them but their lack of money was quite detrimental to this. Often Kyougi would have to resort to stealing food just to eat. The lack of food is what inspired his later love of it. His father had died when Kyougi was young, leaving just his mother, sister and himself. Kyougi had made a few friends in the district and enjoyed spending time with them. They would often grab sticks and pretend to be Shinigami. Picking up dust and throwing it, they would pretend it was Kidō. The district was among the most ruthless districts of Rukongai and living there was not easy. Families were often torn apart by murder and theft was an all too common problem. Kyougi did his best to protect his home but it was robbed a few times. One night however, Kyougi was awakened by the sound of an intruder. He went to check it out and noticed a drunken man rummaging through their effects. Kyougi's sister also woke up. The two watched as the man drunkenly stumbled around their home. Not willing to see his house get robbed again, Kyougi tried to tackle the man but he was just pushed aside. Kyougi tried again but was just kicked in the stomach. Just as the man found Kyougi's father's old hunting knife that their mother had kept as a memento, his sister tried to stop the man. The drunkard turned around as she did so and took a knife to her heart, killing her instantly. Kyougi cried out as the man, realizing what had just happened, ran. Kyougi could do nothing about it and cried over his sister's body for hours. With the loss of his sister, he was determined to protect the things that he loved at any cost from now on. He stood guard of his home every night for a year before finally applying to the Academy. He was initially not accepted but tried again and got in. While there he made many friends and finally got enough food to not be hungry. He learned to love food quite a bit. He did well in his classes, not receiving top marks but nonetheless passing. Upon graduation, he accepted an offer to an unseated post in the fifth division. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Kyougi has an average amount of spiritual power, having only recently graduated from the Academy. He has had some spiritual power since he was a child. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During his days at the Academy, Kyougi's skill with a blade came very naturally to him. He was able to outdo most of his classmates. Enhanced Strength: Due to the size of his Zanpakutō, Kyougi's strength increased rapidly with his training. He is able to wield his sword as though it were a katana. Kidō Practitioner: Kyougi has a very basic skill in Kidō. He is able to use up to a level 5 spell without incantation and up to level 20 with incantation. Hand to Hand Combatant: Kyougi was taught the basics of Hakuda in the academy but never showed any extraordinary skill with it. Zanpakutō Yūtai (幽体, Ethereal Body): Kyougi has a very unusual sealed Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a claymore rather than a katana, wakizashi or nodachi. Due to this, Kyougi had a difficult time wielding it at first, often struggling to move it around effectively. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Yūtai is released with the command, "Open the Gate". Kyougi lets go of his Zanapakutō and it floats in the air for for a second before vanishing. A small pop is heard as his Zanpakutō reappears in its released form. It takes the form of a large golden scythe, taller than Kyougi himself. ::Shikai Special Ability: Yūtai gives Kyougi access to a pocket dimension where countless souls were once sealed away by a mysterious Zanpakutō. He uses his scythe to tear open a small rift which the souls can escape through in an ethereal form. The souls can be manipulated for various purposes. :::Seshi Hitomukashimae (幽体一昔前, Warrior of Another Age): Kyougi summons an ethereal warrior to aid and protect him. It has many of the abilities of a Shinigami including Shūnpo, Zanjutsu and Hakuda but does not have a Zanpakutō. The warrior is capable of doing damage to Kyougi's opponents. However, should the warrior be dealt damage, it simply returns to the other dimension and a new warrior can be summoned. Category:Heroes Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Lieutenant Category:Lieutenant Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters